The invention relates to an apparatus for winding line onto a spool, such as that type of spool employed in weed and grass trimmers.
The spool of a weed and grass trimmer has a mono filament (i.e. nylon) line wound thereon for cutting vegetation. After all of the line has been used, the empty spool is removable from the trimmer for reloading. New line is wound onto the spool, usually by hand, from a suitable bulk supply of line. However, the flexible but relatively stiff line tends to tangle and resists tight and compact winding upon the spool, thus making winding by hand a difficult and tedious task. The typical result is a poorly and unevenly wound spool from which line can twist and/or break during use.
Various devices have been developed for winding line onto the spool of a weed and grass trimmer. However, such devices have not been universally adaptable to the wide variety of spools on the market having different inside diameters and structural configurations. The inside diameter is the diameter of the cavity defined within the hub of the spool. One type of line winder includes a cone-shaped member engaged with the hub of the spool on one side thereof, a second member (either cone-shaped or flat) engaged with the spool on its opposite side, and a spindle extending through the hub and connecting the members to thereby clamp the spool between the members. Although the cone-shaped member accommodates spools with different inside diameters, this type of line winder is limited to use with spools of a specific structural design. The hub of the spool must define a central cavity extending completely through the spool in order to receive the spindle which connects the two members.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an apparatus or winding line onto a spool which is universally adaptable for use with spools having different inside diameters as well as structural configurations.
The above object is realized by an apparatus for winding line onto a spool having a hub with an inner surface defining a central cavity therein, wherein the apparatus comprises: a header having a longitudinal axis and opposing first and second sides; a pair of prongs transversely and outwardly extending from the first side of the header; a prong adjustment means for adjusting the longitudinal separation between the prongs, which as received in the cavity of the spool can be adjusted to be in snug contact with said inner surface to thereby securely hold the spool; a shaft affixed to the header so as to transversely and outwardly extend from the second side thereof; and a rotation means for rotating the shaft to thereby also rotate the header and prongs, such that the spool as securely held by the prongs is rotatable by rotation of the shaft so as to permit winding of line upon the spool.
Adjustment of the longitudinal separation of the prongs allows for use of the apparatus with spools having different inside diameters. The apparatus can also be used with spools of virtually any structural configuration as long as the spool has a hub defining a cavity therein that can securely receive the prongs. The prongs can be received in the cavity to securely hold the spool regardless of whether the cavity extends only partially or completely through the spool.
According to a preferred embodiment hereafter described, the above-mentioned rotation means Is a crank handle for manually rotating the shaft within a bearing means (i.e. tubular sleeve). The bearing means is affixed to a mounting mean s (i.e. resilient tubular clip) for being fixedly but removably mounted to a supporting member, such as the tubular member of a weed and grass trimmer. The preferred prong adjustment means comprises another shaft rotatably mounted within the header and having oppositely threaded portions for respectively and threadedly receiving the prongs.